1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server chassis, and more particularly to a server chassis with an air flap apparatus for preventing air outside the server chassis from flowing into the chassis to interfere with the normal air flow therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an opening is defined at one end of a server chassis via which a functional module is inserted into or drawn out of the server chassis. When the functional module is removed from the chassis, the corresponding opening of the chassis should be shielded, otherwise the air outside the server chassis flows in to interfere with the normal airflow in the sever chassis and possibly impair heat dissipation in the server. A shielding apparatus is typically attached to the chassis by multiple screws, it makes the installation and detachment of the shielding apparatus tedious.
What is desired, therefore, is a server chassis with an air flap apparatus conveniently shielding or exposing an opening in the server chassis.